Umhang
Umhänge zählen zu den Stoffrüstungen und können von jeder Klasse getragen werden. Besondere Umhänge A * Ashjra'kamas, Tuch der Entschlossenheit - Legendär (World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth). C * 24px Cenedril, Spiegel des Hasses - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Mönch. Zitat: "Kennt Ihr den Feind und auch Euch selbst, gibt es keinen Grund, je wieder eine Schlacht zu fürchten." * 24px Chaostheorie - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Dämonenjäger. Zitat: "Das Chaos birgt Wiederholung, Rückkopplungsschleifen und zugrundeliegende Muster." D * 24px Der Fluch der Ruhelosigkeit - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Schurke. Zitat: "Wer rastet, der rostet... und wird gemeuchelt!" * 24px Die List des Schreckenslords - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Schurke. Zitat: "Ich habe Euch erwartet, junger Prinz. Ich bin Mal'Ganis. Wie Ihr sehen könnt, gehört Euer Volk jetzt mir." E * 24px Ernten und Säen - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Hexenmeister. Zitat: "Wenn man erntet was man sät... nun, dann mache ich mich wohl besser auf den Weg." F * 24px Flüstern der Nathrezim - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Paladin. Zitat: "Erbärmlich... Mehr habt Ihr nicht zu bieten?" * 24px Furor der Natur - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Druide. Zitat: "Ein Gleichgewicht zwischen den natürlichen und übernatürlichen Kräften mag schwer zu erreichen sein, doch es führt zu wahrer Größe." K * 24px Kazzalax, Fujiedas Zorn - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Krieger. Zitat: "Die Jinyu erzählen von dem großen Krieger Fujieda, der viele Stunden in einem flachen Tümpel auf der Lauer lag, um einen mächtigen Teufelsdämon zu erschlagen." M * 24px Maraads letzter Atemzug - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Paladin. Zitat: "Im Licht sind wir eins." (Verteidiger Maraad) O * 24px Odr, Schal der Ymirjar - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Hexenmeister (Zerstörung). Zitat: "In einwandfreiem Zustand unter dem verbranntem Schutt des Dorfes Ymirheim aufgefunden." P * 24px Pforte ins Nirgendwo - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Mönch (Nebelwirker). Zitat: "Zwei Wege boten sich im Nebel dar. / Ich nahm den dritten, der weniger begangen war." S * 24px Schnelligkeit der Windläufer - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Jäger (Treffsicherheit). Zitat: "'Dein Herz flog geradlinig wie ein Pfeil mit dem Wind, Schwester. Du warst die Strahlendste unseres Ordens. Du warst die Teuerste unserer Sippe.' - Sylvanas an Alleria" * 24px Strahlendes Mondlicht - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Druide (Gleichgewicht). Zitat: "Zweifelt an der Sonne Klarheit, Zweifelt an der Sterne Licht." T * 24px Tuch von Acherus - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Todesritter. Zitat: "Denn Ihr steht nicht nur mir allein gegenüber, sondern der gesamten Schwarzen Klinge. Wir sind unsterblich, unerbittlich und wir hungern nach Leben!" U * 24px Umhang der Teufelsflammen - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Dämonenjäger. Zitat: "Obwohl er so aussieht wie all die anderen Exemplare, die man in den geschmolzenen Tiefen findet, scheint dieses Prachtstück etwas intensiver zu brennen." * 24px Umhang des unsichtbaren Raubtiers - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Jäger. Zitat: "Selbst der mächtigste Gegner hat eine Schwäche. Sie muss nur aufgedeckt werden." X * 24px X'anshi, Schleier von Erzbischof Benedictus - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Priester. Zitat: "Ist es möglich, ohne jeden Akt des Verrats seine Ziele zu erreichen?" Z * 24px Zeks Exterminatus - Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Priester. Zitat: "Ihr denkt, ich fürchte den Tod? Ich bin so oft gestorben, der Tod ist Routine für mich. Könnt Ihr das auch behaupten?" Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Rüstung Kategorie:Stoffrüstung